Harry Potter: Change the World
by The Radical Dreamer
Summary: Defeating the Dark Lord doesn't come without a price.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

This is a one-shot that has been stuck on my mind. I will be doing more one-shots for now because I do not feel confident enough to write full novel-length stories. Depending on your reviews, I may try it out. I have plenty of ideas in mind. I just don't have the motivation. But anyway, let's move on to the story.

Oh and Voldemort IS the master of the Elder Wand. Just so you know how powerful Harry is compared to Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: Change the World<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was shrouded in dark, gray clouds as the storm raged on, raining so hard that it was nearly impossible to see three feet in front of you. Lighting streaked down and struck along the horizon as thunder roared immediately afterward. The landscape of Hogwarts was dramatically devastated. The most prestigious magical school in Europe was now a shallow, crumpling husk of its former glory. Two of the towers that were home to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house was decimated, reduced to a pile f bricks. The Great Hall had to roof and a good portion of its walls were gone. Fires were spread all over the castle. Even the grass no longer green, but smothered in dirt due to the number of spells exchanged between the two opposing forces. The Death Eaters and The Order of the Phoenix.<p>

The numbers of the fighting forces on both sides were reduced by a great amount. Order fighters started off with around seventy people, now only thirty remained. The Death Eaters invaded with over a hundred men and women, now only forty remained.

Two worn figures were standing opposite of each other on the bridge leading up to the gates of Hogwarts, panting in exhaustion. One was Harry Potter himself. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a simple green long-sleeve shirt. He had multiple wounds across his shoulders, his sides, and a gash across his right cheek. After spending three years hunting Voldemort's horcruxes and training himself extensively and intensively, he was now standing across his nemesis. The bane of his entire existence. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort wasn't looking any better. His black robes had multiple rips and gashes in them, a gash on his face leaking blood, and burns across his chest. Both of them knew that they only had enough power left to fire off one spell and they had to make it count. Only one of them was leaving the battleground alive.

"What marvelous power you have, Potter. It's a shame that you will die by hand." Voldemort boasted with his high, cold voice. Harry wasn't convinced by this act.

"Really? All of your horcruxes have been destroyed and you and I both know that we only have enough power left to use one spell." Harry shouted into the rain. "Let's finish this. Our story has gone on long enough. It's time to close the book on this chapter."

Voldemort sneered.

"Gladly."

Both of them stood up straight as they could and fired off the same spell at the same time.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green curses rushed at each other at high speeds and collided with each other, causing Harry and Voldemort to be locked in a deadly game of reverse tug-of-war. They pushed with all of their might for what seemed to be a straight five minutes, neither of them having seemed to have an advantage over each other. The opposing groups stopped their battles to watch the battle of the titans. Soon after, Harry's Killing Curse started to push back Voldemort's. Riddle's face shifted into a look of horror and fear when he realized this and tried to push it back, but it was to no avail. Slowly, Harry's curse overwhelmed Tom's and with the combination of his and Harry's curse, it impacted Voldemort. Voldemort dropped his wand and screamed silently as his body disintegrated into ash.

Harry stood still, numbly trying to comprehend this turn of events. It was over. His enemy was dead. The world was now could now change into a time of peace that would last for an unknown amount of time.

Harry sighed and sheathed his wand into its holster. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Death Eaters disapparating away and the Order cheering for the Dark Lord's fall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cherry sucker. Over the years he had developed a sweet-tooth and craved candy. As soon as he pulled the sucker out of its wrapper, his heart pulsed once very violently coincidentally as lightning struck the spot where Voldemort once stood. He dropped the sucker on the ground and collapse to his knees, feeling heart painfully stop as he clutched his chest. _Why was this happening? Wh-Oh..._

Harry remembered why. It was twenty-three days ago when he survived Voldemort's Killing Curse for the second time...

* * *

><p><em>Voldemort cackled loudly as he surprised attacked Harry in the forest by freezing his legs to the ground and locking his arms together. Harry struggled to break free, but it was futile. He was locked very tightly. <em>

"_Don't try to resist, Harry. You know that the only way that you're going to escape is by death, which I will gladly grant you."_

"_Shut up!"_

_Voldemort smiled condescendingly._

"_How eloquent. Here you are, trapped before me with no way of fleeing. I wouldn't try to put on a front of false bravado if I were you."_

_Harry spat at his feet, angry at the fact that he was caught off guard by this monster. He should have known that he would strike when he was at his weakest. Just like his snake-like nature._

"_You're aren't me."_

_Voldemort smiled in a way that would terrify vampires._

"_You're right, Potter. I'm not." He raised his wand. _

"_Goodbye, Harry. Say hello to your mudblood mother in the afterlife. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The green curse nailed its target and darkness shrouded Harry's vision. Then after a second, he woke up and covered his eyes due to the blind white of the landscape. He slowly got up and took a look around. He seemed to be in King's Cross Station, only it was whiter and much, MUCH cleaner. He glanced down at himself and saw that he was wearing something similar to white scrubs. How curious._

"_King's Cross?"_

_He walked along the wall and saw, to his disgust and horror, what looked like a ugly baby with its skin flayed off. _

"_What in the hell is that?" he muttered under his breath._

"_That is a piece of Voldemort's soul, sweetie." an angelic voice spoke behind him. Harry's eyes widened. The voice that haunted him for most of his third year at Hogwarts. He turned around slowly and his suspicions were confirmed. Stand before him dressed in a white gown was his mother, Lily Potter. She was smiling sadly and her eyes, the mirror image of his, were gazing at him hungrily, as if she could not look at him enough._

"_M-mom?" he stammered. Lily nodded with a tear sliding down her face._

"_Yes, hun. It's me." she said. Harry rushed and hugged her like he always wanted to all of his life. Lily returned the hug tightly. Soon, they released each other and a thought struck Harry. If she's here, then..._

"_Am I...dead?" he asked hesistantly. Lily closed her emerald eyes for a moment, then opened them again. _

"_Yes, but you do have the option of going back for a limited time."_

_Harry's eyes widened again._

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_When Voldemort used the Killing Curse on you, he ended destroying the piece of his soul that latched onto you when tried to kill you the first time." Lily expalined._

_Harry nodded. He suspected that that was the reason for his connection with Riddle. But didn't explain what she meant by him returning for a limited time. Lily began to speak again._

"_However, the Killing Curse is used to separate whole souls from the victim's body. Since that piece laying on the ground is only a fragment, it took yours along for the ride. Since the fragment was an extra addition to your body, you are allowed to go back for twenty-three days. You have destroyed all but one of his horcruxes and you already know where it is. I have watched you train and you are just as powerful, if not stronger than him. I believe that you can destroy him within that amount of time."_

_Harry was shocked. Twenty-three days to destroy the Diadem of Ravenclaw and kill Voldemort? It's most certainly a possibility._

"_Twenty-three days, huh." he muttered._

_Lily seemed to realized that she made it seem like she was ordering her son to go kill him._

"_O-of course, if you want to pass on, you can. You've relayed the information to your wife and friends, they could taken on the mantle. But of course... you would never allow that." She smiled sadly again._

_Harry nodded with a grin. His mother was right, he wouldn't allow any of his loved ones to die for him. While he had faith in them, Voldemort was much more powerful than them._

"_Your right, I wouldn't. How do I go back?"_

_Lily had a look of pride on her face._

"_This is King's Cross Station to you, right? I heard you mention it earlier." Harry nodded "I suppose you could take a train." _

_As she finished her sentence, she started to fade away. Harry reached out a hand, but it was futile. She was intangible now._

"_See you in twenty-three days, sweetie." She said tearfully and with that, she faded completely. Harry wiped a tear from his eye and saw a train arriving. When it stopped, he boarded back to life._

* * *

><p>Today was the twenty-third day. He reached the end of the deadline and he was now dying. Harry fell onto his side and watched as the crowd of students and Order members rushed to him, not caring that the rain was the terrain very slippy. He felt the life draining from him with every second. And each second was filled with regret and acceptance. Regret, because he would never see his friends alive again. That he was leaving them with no explanation. Actually, that was false. He left everyone he loved a letter explaining why and how he died. Regret, that he would never be with his beautiful wife, Daphne Potter nee' Greengrass, and raise their unborn daughter with her. Acceptance, because he fulfilled his destiny and would finally be reunited with his parents, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, and Fred.<p>

"NO! NOOOO!" came a tearful and panicked cry. He knew that it was his five-months pregnant Daphne, who was not even supposed to be there! A tear leaked from his eye.

'_I'm sorry, Daph. You'll have to raise Fiona without me.'_

Memories of his time with Daphne rushed through him in his dying moments. The time that Daphne rescued Harry from drowning after trying to get the Sword of Gryffindor after Ron left them. The time that he had to get a spider out under her shirt, resulting in her blushing furiously. Their first kiss. Their wedding last year in Ireland with Ron as his best man and Hermione as the Maid of Honor. The church bells ringing loudly afterward.

'_I hear bells._'

Lightning cracked and thundered boomed for the last time as he just like his ancestor, Ignotus Peverell, before him, greeted death like an old friend.

* * *

><p>Tell me what think and review. Oh and tell me how many Death Note references you can spot.<p> 


End file.
